Casey and April: How the Mess Began
by eno1988
Summary: This series will depict how Casey and April came to... well Casey and April. This story is based on 1990 movie Casey and April.
1. Chapter 1

Casey and April: How the Mess Began

Chapter 1

A child. Just a damn child. That's all he was. A hockey mask wearing, cricket bat wielding child. He had to be the most irresponsible, irritating, immature man child running around New York City with his ninja clan of clueless turtle followers. Ugh! She knew all of this. She thought about this all the time. How incompetent he was and how childish he was, and yet it didn't make anything stop. It didn't make any of the feelings go away. And the hardest part for April was trying to figure out if it was an actual meaningful attraction or if it was a simple matter of animalistic, aggressive sexual behavior and she just needed to get laid. There were times she liked being around him and not just in the group, but just him. When he wasn't being a pig that is. Then there was that kiss. That kiss one time that seemed like a lifetime ago.

No matter how many times she told herself she would stop over thinking Casey Jones, she found herself lost in a thoughtful trance again over thinking about Casey Jones. It was awful. Especially with all the shit they had to worry about on a regular basis, but it had literally become second nature to live this life. It was hard to remember the time she wasn't living like this. Once upon a time, this was so exciting and new and now it was just family. She spent fifty percent of her time above ground in her apartment/ antique store being a New York City news reporter and fifty percent in the sewers waiting for Casey and her four masked turtles to come home to her.

Mikey was starting to notice it on April's face. The googly eyes and parted lips. He was perceptive like that, honestly no one gave him enough credit for noticing the small things. Every time she caught herself accidentally gazing at Casey and looked away quickly, Mikey was always ready to give her a wiggle of the brow. Oh, he knew and it would only be a matter of time before he took his teasing further and made it more obvious.

"Uh hem."

April's head popped up from her hand where it was propped in a thoughtful trance and slowly turned around. There they were standing behind her and she had no idea how long they had been standing there.

An awkward smile formed on her face, "Heeey."

Mikey wiggled his brow, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

She scowled at him, "Nothing." She said firmly, "How'd it go?"

They all began making their way around to get comfortable. Casey hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to April interrupting her comfortable position. He wiggled around and made himself right at home. He propped a foot up on the coffee table and lazily threw an arm on April and grabbed the remote, "It was okay. Donnie got a little scratched up." He replied as he fiddled with the toothpick in his mouth. April became increasingly annoyed as she watched him invade her space, "What were you thinkin' about, toots?" He asked in his thick Brooklyn accent as he shuffled his hand through his black semi curly/frizzy hair.

April sat there with a thoroughly annoyed look on her face, "Ugh." Was all she could manage as she tossed his arm off of her and went to the kitchen with Mikey and Raph.

Casey shot April a perplexed look and threw his hands up, "What?! What'd I do?... I'm changing the channel since you're bein' a bitch."

April just rolled her eyes and sat at the table, "Is Donnie alright?"

"Yeah, Leo and Splinter are patchin' him up. Nothin' major." Raph replied taking a sip of his coke can, "You okay? You seem… annoyed."

She sighed and tried to calm her tone, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mikey grinned, "You sure?"

Her annoyed tone came back quickly, "Yes, I'm sure, Mikey."

"Sounds like she needs to change her tampon to me!" Casey chimed in from the living room. April snatched Raph's now empty can from his hand and chucked it at Casey's head, "What'd I tell ya!"

"Okay. I'm going to go home and get some sleep." April decided out loud and kissed Mikey and Raph on the head, "Tell the others I said good night and I'll see you tomorrow. Pizza at my place." April walked passed the back of the sofa towards the door and thumped Casey on the head.

"You know you love me." He mused as she shut the door, "God, she drives me up the frickin' wall."

Raph flopped down on the sofa and jerked the remote from Casey, "April's the best. What are you talkin' about, knuckle head?"

"I'm not sayin' she's not. April is the best, but I don't know what I'm doing to piss her off all the time." Casey explained, "We used to somewhat get along and just play fight. Now she seems really pissy with me all the time."

Raph shrugged his shoulders, "So? What'd you do to piss her off?"

"I don't think I did anything, man. She just went haywire on me." He answered honestly.

Mikey snorted as he walked passed the TV towards his room, "Buncha dumbasses." He chuckled.

Casey cocked his brow at Mikey, but let him walk on by. Truth was, he missed April liking him and wanting to be around him. They had become really close and even kissed that one time after they thought they had defeated the Foot clan, but nothing ever came of it. They never went out on a date or anything, it just kind of went away. He honestly wished he had made more effort, but he didn't and now he felt stupid trying anything after this long.

But the way she was acting, he probably didn't have a chance in hell. Who was he kidding? He didn't have a chance then, it was just a celebration that they had lived through what they did. Casey thought about her pretty much all the time and he only wished he could get the attention from her he used to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April muttered to herself as she walked through the sewer the next evening for pizza. Plans changed last minute because Donnie was working on something that he didn't want to leave behind, so here she was making her way back to the lair where Casey would surely be. She had the pizza in one hand and was attempting to keep her purse on her shoulder with her other hand. She had ten pounds of makeup from doing a last minute report and she felt ridiculous seeing the guys like this but she was hungry and needed a beer.

She approached the door to the lair and it opened as she reached for the knob. There stood Casey. April's breath caught in her throat. They must have just finished a workout because his arms and face were glistening. He took his hand and tousled his hair that stuck to his forehead.

"Hey, Toots, I was just comin' to see if you needed some help." Casey said in a breathy, worn out voice.

"Yeah, I do." April replied and passed him the pizza, "Thanks."

He took it from her and stood off to the side making room for April to walk through the door. She coolly walked passed him subconsciously hoping he took notice of her as she walked by. She hated heels, but, God, they worked wonders for her legs in a pair of skinny jeans. Then, suddenly she felt the floor move from under her. Before she knew what was happening, Mikey's skateboard was stuck on her heel and she was going down in slow motion.

"Woah!" Casey exclaimed grabbing April by her belt and yanking her back up into his arm just before her knees bashed into the concrete, "I gotcha." April's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she wasn't sure if it was because she tripped or if it was being wrapped in Casey's arms, "You good?" He asked.

She tried not to lock eyes with him but there was no use being so close to his face, "Yes, stupid heels. I had a report today and- whatever. Yes, thank you. I'm fine." She said quickly and broke her gaze away from Casey and tried to wiggle her way out of his arms.

"Chill out. I'm carrying you to the kitchen before you break something." He laughed.

April rolled her eyes and continued to wiggle in an attempt to hop down, "Oh, stop it, Jones. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Stop moving, Toots." He argued as he easily tossed her over his shoulder and continued to the kitchen.

"Seriously, Casey, put me down!"

Casey stopped at the kitchen table and set the pizza down that was in his other hand. Mikey walked in when the Italian aroma tickled his nostrils and was greeted by April's ass sitting next to Casey's face. He gave Casey a sly grin and cleared his throat, "Oh, hey April. I didn't notice you there dangling off Casey's shoulder."

"Not one word." She warned, "Casey, I think I'm safely in the kitchen." April spouted off sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Casey moaned and haphazardly let April fall to the floor and grabbed a slice.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you carry me into the kitchen to keep me from falling?" April asked as she hoisted herself up on her tall heels and found her balance.

"I don't know." Casey mumbled with a mouth full of pizza. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and wiggled his thick black brows at April and headed for the sofa.

April shook her head in disbelief and turned back to the table only to see Mikey giving her his "all knowing" grin, "Mikey, I mean it."

Mikey took a swig of his beer, "What I don't get is how you ended up on his shoulder."

April popped the cap off her beer and thumbed it across the table hitting Mikey in the forehead, "Stupid heels." She muttered as she kicked her shoes off and went towards the couch and quickly made herself comfortable before the guys plopped down. She drank her beer quickly while she sat between Casey and Raph and watched Robo Cop. She began to loosen up as the alcohol set in. Suddenly, she felt his breath very close to her ear.

"Good report today, by the way." Casey whispered under the loudness of the movie.

April turned and looked at him sweetly, "You watched?"

He nodded lightly, "Yeah, I watched it."

Casey loved the look on April's face. She didn't look disgusted with him. She was looking at him like a human again. This is what he missed with her. The stolen glances and secret conversations that went on right under the turtles noses, it was their own little spot of time together. He knew what April thought of him. She thought he was a bully, a real obnoxious tough guy, with a Brooklyn, New York kind of complex. He was just a thug that wasn't up to par for her, it didn't matter what they had been through together or that they had kissed that one time. It drove him crazy because he knew on some level, she had an attraction towards him.

The movie was nearing the end and he didn't want it to end because at some point April had fallen asleep on his shoulder and in her sleeping state her arm slid around his stomach causing his heart to pound. She was so peaceful and completely ignorant to whom she was laying on. He didn't want the spell to break. But inevitably the credits began to roll and April felt the movement of the guys getting up off the couch. Her tired eyes began fluttering open and her head jerked up from Casey's shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." April said a little disoriented.

Casey half grinned, "It's okay, Toots."

Her senses perked back up and realized she had her arm around his waist. She pulled her arm back and tried to keep her cheeks from turning red, "I need to get home. I have to get to work early."

She stood up and stretched as she walked to the kitchen to slip on her devil heels.

Casey was behind her slipping a hoodie over his head, "I'll walk you home. Make sure you get there okay."

"That's okay, Jones. I got it." She replied as she slipped her bag across her chest.

Casey rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a question. It's late and you're in heels. I don't want you to get mugged. Now, let's go, O'Neil."

April gave him a put out look, but nodded once firmly and headed towards the door, "Bye guys. I'll see you later."

Leo was straightening up the living room, "Okay. Jones, you stayin' the night?"

"I'll come back later. I'm gonna make sure April gets home okay." Casey said as he closed the door behind him. Leo and Mikey gave each other knowing glances and chuckled their way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he'll do more than walk her home." Leo mumbled.

"Twenty bucks says we don't see him for the next twenty-four hours." Mikey added turning off the TV.

"I'm not taking a losing bet." Leo smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Casey hopped up from the manhole first and lifted April out once he made sure the coast was clear. He placed the cover back over the dark vertical tunnel they began walking towards her apartment. April shivered a little as they walked and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You cold?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I think I'm still a little tipsy from the beer, too." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her as they walked, "Thanks… New York weather, right?"

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Casey began and April nodded keeping a cautious facial expression, "We used to be close, ya know. Like good friends and now you just seem really uncomfortable around me. Like just now, you tensed up as soon as I put my arm around you and made small talk about the weather. Did I do something to you to make you mad at me?"

They paused for a moment in the sidewalk and April turned to him, "I don't know, Casey. I feel like things became different when you started dating what's- her- face. It seemed weird to act that way with you when you were dating someone. If I were dating you and saw you act the way we used to, I'd have a problem with it. Things have to change as our lives change."

"Yeah, okay, but me and what's-her-face as you so nicely put it, and it's Sheila by the way, broke up months ago. And I only started dating Sheila-" Casey was interrupted by breaking glass in the distance. He looked back briefly and grabbed April's arm, "Let's get out of here now." They walked faster down the sidewalk as they heard footsteps keeping up with them.

"Casey, what do we do?" April whispered in panic, now her adrenaline was pumping and she couldn't even feel her throbbing feet anymore.

"It's okay. Just stay next to me." He answered wrapping his arm back around her. The footsteps kept up and seemed to be getting closer to them. In one swift move, Casey turned around and shoved April so she was hidden behind his large frame, "What's up, guy?"

The mugger grinned a dirty grin that was missing a few teeth, "Not much, man. You got any money?"

"Not that I can spare. Subway's expensive." Casey popped off.

April dug her nails into Casey's back, "Casey, don't. I've got some cash." She whispered.

"Listen to your girlfriend." The guy encouraged with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Casey smirked, "I suggest you keep walking 'cause I'm not giving you shit."

"Casey, stop instigating him." She warned.

"Hand it over!" The man shouted this time.

Casey shook his head, "Fuck you."

The mugger laughed slyly as he became even more infuriated in his drugged up state of mind and lunged at Casey with a pocket knife. He pushed April to the side and barreled into the guy head on. Casey was much bigger than him and could most likely take him down easily, but April was another thing. April got up and got her wits about her after a moment, "Casey! Oh, shit!" She saw Casey struggling on the ground with the mugger. Her hand dove in her huge bag for her cell phone, but then she saw Casey get up from the ground and he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Oh, my God, Casey is he-"

"No, he's just knocked out." He walked to her and checked her face, "You alright?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes, come on. You're bleeding we need to get you cleaned up."

Casey took hold of April's hand and walked her quickly up the sidewalk. He didn't slow down until they were at April's apartment door. She was shaking so hard she couldn't even unlock the door. Casey calmly took the keys from her and unlocked the door and led her inside her apartment. She quickly locked the deadbolt and chained the door once they were inside.

"April, I don't think he makes house calls." Casey said smiling.

"That's not funny, Casey." She tossed her purse on the table next to the door and began marching to the kitchen, "That was scary and you could have been killed. You are not going back to the lair tonight." She turned back towards him with a beer bottle for him and noticed the drops of blood on her wood floor, "Casey, where is that blood coming from?"

Casey looked down, "Damnit, I'm sorry, April."

"Seriously, you're apologizing? It's probably a knife wound." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom to search for the first aid kit, "Take your hoodie off for me.

"April, relax." He said taking a swig of his beer.

April huffed in frustration and pushed him against her sink and found the hem of his shirts and pulled them off his torso and arms revealing a physique that would have made her swoon had she not almost been mugged. But seriously it was perfect. There was a small, shallow cut on his left side. She breathed a sigh of relief, he wouldn't need stitches. She poured the antiseptic onto a large cotton pad and began cleaning the cut. Casey's breath hitched at his throat from the stinging sensation.

"Thank you for doing that." April offered as she grabbed the bandage, "Most guys would have just handed over whatever and you actually stood your ground."

"You're welcome. I'm good for somethin', huh." He chuckled and downed his beer.

She smiled at his joke for once instead of moaning and groaning and began bandaging him up, "There you go. I think I need some wine after that." She tossed her heels off as she walked to the kitchen and came back with the bottle and two glasses when she saw Casey heading for the door, "Where do you think you're going?"

He stopped in his tracks, "I was gonna-"

"I told you, you're not going anywhere. I'm way too freaked out to be here alone and you, well, you've been stabbed, so you're staying here with me and the wine." She explained holding up the bottle, "Please, come sit with me."

They had been working on the wine for a good hour. April's mind was spinning from what had happened. She was pacing in front of the roaring fire with her glass in hand and messy hair while she regaled the tale in her drunken state, "And you just went after him! Like all 'roooaaarrr' and I was like 'whoooaaa, what the hell is happening'. It was just crazy."

Casey chuckled as he laid on the sofa across from the fireplace and watched April's animated storytelling hour, "I can't believe we almost got mugged, I'm havin' a serious life flashing before my eyes situation happening. I can't believe I got stabbed! That's not what I had on the agenda for this evening."

"No, your agenda was going to consist of hanging in the sewer with four turtles and a rat, which is a lot more realistic, Jones." April slurred as she refilled her glass.

He laughed so hard his cut began stinging, "We have some crazy fuckin' lives, Toots."

April nodded, "We really do. I think we forget how extraordinary it is to live the life we do because we're so used to it, but it's insane if you step out of yourself for a second and look at it from the outside. Our best friends are talking turtles and our father figure is a rat. That's some crazy shit."

Casey passed his glass to April for a refill, "We get spoiled and forget what life would be like without each of us together. You guys are it for me, ya know? You guys are my family. I thank God for those turtles, and Splinter, and you."

A huge smile came to April's face, "Yeah?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah."

April cleared her throat as she gathered the courage to try and continue their previous conversation. She made her way around to the other side of the coffee table and sat on the edge across from Casey, "What we were talking about earlier before that whole unfortunate situation happened, you were about to tell me why you started sating Sheila." She swallowed her a large gulp of wine, "Why did you?"

Casey's jawline became tense and his dark eyes seemed to fill with emotions that he had kept pent up and he couldn't decide if now was the best time to be honest or if it was just the wine making him feel like he should tell April the truth. But he wanted to keep talking to her, he wanted her to know everything. Casey took a sip of wine and shrugged his shoulders, "Because I was to the point where I felt like waiting for you was a pointless path. We were so close and we flirted and we spent a lot of time together but then nothing else came of it after we kissed. I kept waiting for you to give me a signal to make another move and then I felt like I was losing you, so I started dating someone."

April put her face in her hand for a moment and started laughing, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Casey, why do you think I was spending so much time with you? Those _were_ all your signals. The only thing left for me to do was throw myself on you, you oblivious idiot. I couldn't have been more clear about how I felt other than what we're doing right now."

"Why didn't you just say it?!" Casey asked tossing his hands up in frustration.

"You're a player. I wanted to know that you really wanted me for something other than a conquest." April explained.

Casey sat up through the stinging pain almost a little angry now, "When did I ever treat you like a piece of meat? I joke around with you sometimes, but I never made you feel like I was here to fuck you and leave you. I'm here because I'm crazy about you. And I never made the next move because someone like me and where I'm from couldn't dream about being with you. What have I done in my life to deserve someone like you? I'm a street thug who runs around at night beating up the bad guys and I practically live in the sewer with the guys. I would do anything for you and never expect anything in return, don't you get that?"

April had nothing to say back. It was far from the answer she expected. It's the one she had hoped for but never thought she would get. She sat her glass down on the table and took a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't come up with anything. Her fingers found their way to Casey's strong jaw and stroked gently. Casey sighed into her hand like it's the touch he had been waiting for. He didn't even feel his cut. April breathed deeply and moved towards his mouth. She kissed him gently just a little more than a peck. Then she felt his hands in her hair and he pulled her face to his and kissed her harder and deeper. April sighed in his mouth and tangled her hands in his hair. It was electrifying. Even better than the first kiss they shared.

They kept kissing and Casey pulled April next to him on the couch. He cradled her head in the crook of his elbow softly moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. She seemed so relaxed and her breathing became steady. Casey cocked his eyebrow and looked back up and April had peacefully fallen asleep in his arms. He snickered at his luck and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. Casey hopped over the back of the couch and carefully lifted April up and carried her to her room. The internal battle of taking the opportunity to undress her for bed played in his head for a split second, but he didn't want her to be unconscious the first time he saw her naked. So, he placed her bare feet under comforter and tucked her in. He gently moved her hair out of her face and looked at her sleeping form for a moment, "I love you, Toots." He whispered and walked back to the couch to doze off before the wine wore off and his wound began throbbing.


End file.
